fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Supa Titanosaurus (1.5)
Supa Titanosaurus 1.5 is a remake of the original 2011 sprite by GIGAN05. It made it's debut in the series remake - Terror Of Shinken Godzilla. 'Appearance ' Supa Titanosaurus features a magnificent series of sails trailing from the head down the back of it's elongated neck. Mutated coral has fested on it's shoulders, resulting in a form of bio-armor. A pair of extra fins give off the appearnace of a giant collar. 'History ' Until the appearance of Shinken Godzilla, it was consensus that a 90% probability of life could not thrive in the oceans of 2154. Many species at that time were driven to extinction and what remained was rendered permantly contaminated . But those who are still brave enough the cross the lethal stretch insist that giant creatures are still alive. The most pressed of these stories details a bipedal prehistoric leviathan rearing up from the eroding depths and attacking armored vessels. But, such as all fishermen's tales, no one wanted to hear it. However, VANGUARD's surveillance satellites did listen, and surely enough, one unit captured an image that would stun the New World. There is a small section of ocean in the once named Japan Trench that some of the pollution did not quite reach, making a gap in which wildlife could thrive. Of course, The New World kept this information from public interest. The same satellite also picked up life-form signatures that would only match one group of creatures. Super Monsters. Shinken was included, as well as the walking serpent of sailor myths. It appeared to be a mutation of late DR. Shinji Mafune's discovery, Titanosaurus. And so it was christened the name by VANGUARD. Supa Titanosaurus rarely ventures inland, with the only recordings being found on small islands. And despite it's terrifying appearance, it is actually quite timid and only attacks when provoked or threatened. But then it does go on the offensive, it is stated that it's rage and power could rival that of even Shinken Godzilla. Regardless, VANGUARD have ranked it at a Super Monster Alert Level 2. Studies have uncovered that to survive the oceans, small holes at the bases of it's fins expel any harmful chemicals it's skin or intestines might of absorbed. So for Supa Titanosaurus, these seas are nothing more then oddly colored soup. However, this would all change in a blink. Due to Kaiza Spacegodzilla, the nightmare reincarnated suddenly landing down on the planet and caling some small islands it's new fortress, VANGUARD had to act fast and decide to put a long brewed up plan into action. After many debates and revisons, "Operation Trendmasters" took off. This was a fantastic oppitinuty of putting the GENESIS A.I to the test as part of the effort to capture all three currently Super Monsters - Shinken Godzilla, Akuma Rodan and Supa Titanosaurus. Supa Titanosaurus is the first caught, and the first to be fitted with the Trendmasters battle armor. As long as the head gear remained intact, GENESIS would maintain complete control. This new tech was deemed a success. In time (And in bodies), Shinken and Akuma were also retained. VANGUARD is ready to advance onto the crystal fortress, with their best VANGUARD unit pilots and Trendmastered Super Monster's in tow. But, Kaiza Spacegodzilla has booby trapped all islands under his control, ensuring only a few will reach him. Nearly a week of intense, non-stop fighting goes by, the three Trendmastered Super Monsters finally find Kaiza and begin what survivors describe as the greatest three on one bout in history. The Trendmaster tech is pushed to the limit as it tries to accommodate the shifting weight of these titans. It becomes a game between GENESIS and Kaiza Spacegodzilla. Supa Titanosaurus is the first to fall and plummets into the ocean. Akuma Rodan follows and is slumped against a crystal tower, leaving only the two Godzilla's to finish the fight. Then, using Nuclear pulse, Shinken Godzilla breaks free from GENESIS'es strings and proceeds to attack naturally. At last, it seems Shinken Godzilla has won the battle ... A broken king has one last trick up his sleeve however and starts detonating all the spawned crystals. Shinken, through some freak act of chivalry, tosses Akuma Rodan out of harms way as the energized explosions start destroying the island chain. Kaiza is taking Shinken with him with this final act. A mighty roar is unleashed as Shinken Godzilla falls into an abyss as the islands explode one after the other. So much excess energy is created, resulting in larger explosions being possible to be seen from space. With one final release of crystal energy, the battle is over. Surviving VANGUARD soldiers are honored with the highest military awards available and GENESIS is met with overwhelming praise after what could be considered as it's ultimate field test. As for Supa Titanosaurus, it is confirmed alive and thus seen heading further out to sea, hoping never to be disturbed again. 'Abilities ' * Super Sonic Waves - 'By shaking it's while roaring, Supa Titanosaurus can emit these waves as a result of hyper brain activity. Such waves can cripple VANGUARD aircraft with ease. * '''Brute Strength - '''Like Shinken Godzilla, Supa Titanosaurus is known to unleash frightening bursts of raw physical prowess when enraged. * '''Acidic Resistence - '''Even now, Super Monster scientists can only spectulate how exactly this factor works. one theory suggests the exsistence of skin paws designed to resist the corrosion from the chemical bath that is The New World oceans. No one knows for certain. 'Trivia *Supa Titanosaurus (1.5) was not originally planned for the remake and was added as a means to expand and diversify the TOSG roster of Super Monsters. *Keeping in tune with the original Titanosaurus, Supa Titanosaurus was developed to also be a peaceful creature, unless provoked of course. Category:Shinken Godzilla Category:GIGAN05's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Titanosaurus variations Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Variants on existing Kaiju